


Be Her Knight In Shining Armor

by Puregold



Series: Camp Camp High High [3]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Daddy Issues, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Nikki has adhd an Nerris is autistic, Nikki thinks highly of her dad an that causes her problems :(, Nikki's dad is kinda a dead beat but she loves her dad??, Underage Drinking, Victim Blaming, also nerris is in colorguard and nikki does wrestling!!, also um harrison got kicked out when he was four teen so nerris's fam adopted him, but it deals w some heavy subject matter so be warned, it kinda goes back an forth between the two???, takes place after 'A Wilting Rose', theyre sibs now, why do I always write abt sad bad shit??? trauma an me projecting lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puregold/pseuds/Puregold
Summary: The fic does start w/ the attempted assault, so be warned! SPOILERS: If you don't wanna read that part, in summary, a friend of Nikki's dad goes after her. She beats him off tho cuz shes TUFF.





	1. Randy's Handsy

**Author's Note:**

> The fic does start w/ the attempted assault, so be warned! SPOILERS: If you don't wanna read that part, in summary, a friend of Nikki's dad goes after her. She beats him off tho cuz shes TUFF.

"Bye Nerris! Love you!" I say as I plant a kiss on Nerris's lips.

"Love you too, my knight. Fare thee well!" Replies Nerris with a sweet smile.

"Nik, hurry up! The game's startin' soon." Hollers my dad from his truck, and I scamper on in with a quick wave to my friends.

"Hi, daddy! How was work?" I ask as I turn to give him a bright smile. Dad gets custody every other weekend, and this is one of the weekends where he has custody!

He shrugs. "It was alright. The guys an I are gettin' together to watch the game with us later, so my day'll be alright." He then smiles at me and I giggle.

"I've been looking forward to this weekend since LAST week!!" I say with a clap of my hands. "I love fishing with you guys! It's so much fun! AND hunting!" I squeal.

"You caught yourself quite the buck last time." Comments my dad in approval. "I have a picture of you with a big bass when you was just little pinned on the cork board. People always ask about you an I always say 'that's my lil angel'."

I pout. "I'm no angel. I'm a tiger! Roar!" I say as I hiss and pretend to bite his arm.

"Aagh! She's got me!" Says my dad with a chuckle. "You be careful now, squirt. Don't bite the arm that feeds ya!"

I cackle as I stare out the window in excitement. Dad always plays country music and classic rock. It's what's made up most of my music tastes, since mom likes "pop trash" (as dad calls it). The city soon starts to fray out with more trees and less houses as we make our way down the winding country path towards his house out in the boonies. Once parked, I jump out of my seat and grab my backpack out of the truck bed before rushing inside.

Dad cracks open a beer and calls up his friend Tony on the landline to organize a get-together as I grab my walking stick, flip-phone, and pet frog Herbert to go exploring in the thick forestry surrounding our house.

"I'm going hiking, daddy!" I shout before heading out the back door. He nods in acknowledgement as I make my way through the thick shrubbery.

On my journey, I discover a new mud puddle and let Herbert play with his frog friends near the pond! After that I climb up a tree near my house, attempting to go higher than I did last time. It's a 'hardy pecan' tree and it's been around since I was a baby. It's a tradition for me to climb it every time I visit my dad, and see if I can climb higher than I did before. I don't always manage to climb higher, though. Sometimes I just add more broken bones to my history of injuries.

I feel the wind in my hair, wood scratching at my calloused hands, and Herbert relaxing in my mud-filled pocket as I make my way up the tree. It smells of birch and nature, and I hear the birds chirping as I make my way. I pull myself up on a familiar branch that I like to relax and sometimes nap on, catching my breath as I look out over the woods.

There's a lake near my house, and I can just barely see it past the leaves of the trees from my position. There's some people out on their boats, tubing, water-skiing, fishing. I grew up with that lake and I still swim there all the time. One time, when Nerris was over to meet my dad, we all went swimming together. They got along really well! I was kind of... Nervous. Before I came out to my dad. I bite my lip as I reminisce. He's not exactly religious, but I thought he might call me a fag or a dyke or something and wouldn't love me anymore. But all he said was "so that's why your so boyish!" and laughed.

I make my way back down the tree, then decide to follow some deer till it's 5 o'clock and time for me to head back to the house for pizza and the game.

"There she is! Woman of honor!" Says my dad as I burst through the door with a grin.

Dad's friends all cheer and holler as I enter, pulling Herbert out of my pocket. "Hey, guys! You wanna see my frog?"

They laugh and a few of them pass him around or pet him before I put him back in his habitat, washing my hands briefly before grabbing a slice of pizza and a can of beer.

"EY! How old are you?" Says James with a suspicious glare.

I giggle and say, "Old enough to think, old enough to drink!"

They all whoop in agreement as I sit in my dad's lap, him turning the TV on with an 'oof'.

"Yer gettin' too old for that, kiddo." Says my dad. "Gainin' all that muscle an puttin pressure on your dad's old bones."

I giggle. "You're not goin soft on me, are ya!?"

"Are you kiddin'? The man's like dough!" Hollers Tony with a grin.

We all converse and shout until dad tells us all to 'shut the fuck up, the game's startin'. and watch the football game in silence. Well, not silence, but no more side conversations as we scream and shout when our team either scores or gets scored _against_.

"AW C'MON, REF!" Shouts Randall. "THAT WAS A FOUL!"

"He only calls it when he sees it on OUR team!" I agree.

"Who's payin' him!?"

By the time the game ends, we're all at least a little red-faced from laughter and booze as we share stories and shoot the shit with each other.

"Yup! Fucked his car right up an everythin!" I shout before taking a sip from my Bud light. "That lil' pussy was scared shitless! He sure didn't fuck with Preston no more!"

"Damn, Nik!"

"My lil' girl ain't gon' let NO ONE fuck with her." Says my dad proudly, ruffling my tangled curls.

"Ain't that the truth." Says Tony, raising his drink in cheers to me.

Dad and his friends end up hanging out in the back 'yard' after a bit, talking around the fire pit. I end up staying inside, watching _Alaskan Bush People_ as I bundle up under a few blankets and text Nerris.

I send her a picture of a cat with a little wizard hat on. _That's you! :P_

She sends back a pic of a snake smiling at the sight of a grasshopper. 

_You :)_

_Imma snake! Imma eatcha! Hissss!_ I reply with a giggle.

 _D: nooo!! not Nerris the Cute!!_ She then sends emojis of the princess next to the sword. _Stay back, fiend!_

I then send an emoji of the snake, next to a heart, next to the princess. She replies with the princess, kissing emoji, and snake. I giggle, when I hear the back door open and close. 

"Mind grabbin' me a beer, sweetheart?" Says the voice of Randall as he makes his way inside the house. Randall's been in my life since I was a little baby, being a close friend of my dad's.

"Sure!" I reply in a chipper tone, tossing the blankets off me and scampering into the kitchen.

I bend over to grab a beer out of the fridge, and when I stand and turn Randall's right behind me! So I smile and hand him the beer with ease.

**~TW: attempted rape~**

"You've become quite the looker, haven't you?" Randall asks with a sly grin.

"Uhh... Sure?" I reply. What's a 'looker'?

He laughs. "So, you've never considered men before?"

"I've considered them, sure! I have lots of guy friends." I pause, a light bulb going off in my head. "Ohh! You mean romantically? No."

"What about _this_ man?" He asks, gesturing to himself.

I laugh. "I'm sure you'll find a lady someday Randy."

He licks his lips. "What about right now?" And before I know it, he gropes my boobs and pushes me against the fridge, pining me with his weight. I can feel the sweat through his shirt and I can smell the cigarettes and beer on his breath.

I go wide-eyed and scream. "GET OFF ME!" before wedging my knee between us and shoving him off. I then skid a few steps back, trembling in shock.

He then reels forward and throws his arms around my waist in bear hug, lifting me up off before slamming me down against the ground. I scream, before the wind gets knocked out of me and I'm seeing stars. Everything happens so fast; him sitting on my hips and pining my wrists above my head with one hand as the other trails along my torso and I feel sick to my stomach.

The second I feel air re-enter my lungs, I buck upwards to try and shake him off before ripping free of his grip on my wrists with a scream and punching him. He throws his head back with a bloody nose, losing his balance, and I use this to my advantage as I push him and run in my room before slamming the door and locking it.

**~TW over~**

I can feel my heart beating in my throat as I hear him wander around the house, muttering under his breath. Why? Why would he do that? Did that really happen? I turn, looking out the window at the moonlight and my dad surrounded with good friends and a warm fire, unaware. I don't even realize it's happening when I start crying. Sobbing, even, loud and in my hands. I flop over on my bed and lay there, sobbing and shaking in shock, fear, anger, and... Sadness.

Randy's a good friend of my dad. They work together. They've worked together since before I was born. He went to all my birthday parties and held my hand on the playground. Was he just... Waiting? For me to grow up, so he could do that? I let out a sob at the thought before sitting up and brushing the hair out of my face, only for my eyes to be met with a childhood stuffed animal of mine. Her name was Tracy the Triceratops and... Randy got her for me on my 6th birthday.

I feel my anger bubbling in my chest as I clench my fists and scream. I grab the stupid stuffed toy by the head and rip it off its body, just. Tearing it apart and throwing the stuffing all over my room, yelling in anger.

Afterwards, I feel bad. It's stupid but I feel guilty for hurting Tracy. She was just a childhood toy and a good memory, why'd I take it out on her like that? It's not her fault Randy did that, I think with a sob as I lay back down on my bed.

Or maybe it was. Maybe she was planted as an evil double-crossing spy to get me to trust him. I shake, feeling like my mind's been poisoned. I loved Randy. I love Randy! He was so nice to me and my dad and he brought candy when he came over. I hate it. I feel like I've been living a lie, ripping off my shirt and bra in disgust as I realize Randy's dirty hands have been all over them.

I desperately want to shower, clean his filth off me. And even though he's rejoined the boys, I'm still scared. I don't want to leave the sanctity of my room in fear he'll be waiting. So instead I just fall asleep, half-naked and feeling sick as I dream about better times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG THIS IS SO SAD BUT FEAR NOT! NEXT CHAPTER IS....... MOSTLY BETTER I PROMISE! IT HAS A HAPPY ENDING!


	2. Friends and Wrastlin'

Randy wasn't apart of the hunting party, but I still sucked today. I kept missing my shots and laughing too loud and getting distracted. I was trying to just forget about it and lose myself in the hunt, but I couldn't. Dad said this was the worst hunt I've been on since I was six, and what happened? I just told him it was school stuff, and he said 'Don't let the system fuck ya over, kid'... I went home and was in my room the rest of the day. We went fishing on Sunday, and Randy was there. I avoided him, and especially avoided being alone with him. Dad noticed, but he didn't say anything. Just glared 'cause I was being rude. I can't tell him what Randy did, though. He'd kill him. And I don't want my dad to go to jail.

This whole weekend went by in a blur, and as I was playing with Herbert in my room my phone went off. I check the glowing light from my flip-phone. It's Nerris. She wants to know what I'm doing and why I've been absent all weekend. I told her it was just family stuff, then she asked me to join the gang for a bonfire this Wednesday. I look out the window, sun poking in through the tree branches.

 _Hells yea!! Long as Mr. Partykiller don't do what he's so famous for xP_ I reply.

She sends back, _Don't worry, I'll cast a No Bullshit charm on Max this time._

I laugh despite myself and flop back on my bed, Herbert in hand as I pet him. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world, Herb." I coo.

"I have the prettiest an smartest an funnest an cutest an funniest gf in the whole wide world!" I giggle, before biting my lip anxiously. "And she can never know what happened..."

I sigh. 'Cause if she found out she'd get all upset an probably kill him too. And I love her too much to dump all my baggage on her like that. Y'know what? The sooner I just ignore it and forget about it ever happening, the better!

Next week goes by kinda slow. Mom picks me up and her and dad exchange those awkward hostile glances as always. She asks me how my weekend was, and I tell her better than ever! And then it's Monday.

"I'm just saying that if the multi-verse theory is true, there's a universe where you constantly shit your pants all the time and I'm a billionaire." Says Nurf in response to Neil, right in the middle of math class.

Neil rolls his eyes. "Well, duh. There's also a universe where you don't need tutoring and I can have my Tuesday and Thursday night's back."

I cackle. "Fuck, Neil! That's so savage."

"And there's a universe where you guys shut the fuck up so the rest of us can pay attention!" Comments some other kid in class, clearly annoyed with us.

I stick my tongue out at him and blow a raspberry, Nurf supplying a hearty middle finger as Neil respectfully goes back to his work. Lame.

"And then Harrison got it in his head to make my d6 'disappear'" Says Nerris, at lunch with dramatic hands. "So I stole his deck of cards. No big deal."

I snicker. "The two of you gonna trade, or?..."

Nerris shrugs as she takes a bite of her sandwich. "When he admits he ate the last freezy pop, sure."

"Wouldn't he just steal more of your shit, and you do the same, to the point where you've just swapped rooms?" Comments Max, poking holes in their plan.

"Not if I eat the last thing of something _he_ likes and refuse to admit it." Points out Nerris. "And eat it in front of him, too. Then we'll be even."

"Genius." I say. "You're the smartest person in the world." I snuggle up to Nerris and nuzzle her cheek.

"Smarter than Neil?" Says Nerris with a sly grin.

"Smarter than Neil." I confirm.

"God, go be gay somewhere else." Says Max with an eye roll.

"Yeah, go be gay somewhere else." Spits some idiot freshmen with venom as he passes by.

All three of us shoot up from our seats with angry shouting as we make our way over to him, and the dumb kid is caught so wildly off-guard he has whiplash.

"Don't you talk that shit around any kind of motherfucker I know." Glares Max.

"Yeah!" I shout. "Ask anyone; we eat homophobes for breakfast, lunch, _and_ dinner!"

"I'll give you a twenty-sided ass-kicking any day." Says Nerris, getting in the kids face.

The kid is so scared he probably peed his pants as he backs off and scampers out of here. The three of us then high-five each other and resume lunch in peace.

After lunch, I'm in Chemistry. It's the class I have the most fun in, since I get to mess with dangerous stuff. And I love it when the chemicals and whatever get all fizzy. Everyone else freaks out, but they're just being dramatic. Anyways, we finish up our experiment about plants from yesterday and turn in our results to the teacher. His real name's Mr. Troster, but I like to call him Mr. Toaster. He hates it.

As class is getting out, he calls out my name and beckons me over while all the other kids pour of the class.

"Hey, Nikki. Did you finish that report from last Friday yet?" He asks.

"Um, yeah. I just need to share it with you." The last kid shuts the door on their way out, and I suddenly feel my eyes go wide and a panic rising in my chest as I back away a bit from Mr. Troster. Why am I freaking out all a sudden? What is this??

He raises an eyebrow. "You okay?"

"Yeah! Yup! Keen as a peach!" I add with a nervous laugh. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest and my hands get all clammy as I tense up. "Can I go now?"

"Sure. Maybe hit up the nurse on your way out?"

"S-sure thing!" I reply, practically shouting as I race out the door, running around the corner and resting against the wall, panting heavily.

Oh my God. I'm shaking. What was that? What is this? Is this what a panic attack is? I feel tears start to come to my eyes as I furiously swipe at my face. Fuck! I was supposed to be _forgetting_ about Randy! If I react like this every damn time I'm in a room alone with a guy, how am I supposed to forget!?

"Hey, Nikki."

I jump and shriek before turning to see Max staring at me with a confused expression. "Uh..."

I laugh. "Sorry! My warrior reflexes kicked in."

He wrinkles his nose. "Um. Okay? Hey, are you okay? You're shaking and your face is kinda red."

"Yep!" I reply instantaneously. "I just, uh..." Fuck, _think_. What was I doing? "Did a few jumping jacks, is all! Gotta keep my body lookin' sharp!" What the fuck kind of excuse was _that?_

"Cool." He replies awkwardly. "Everyone else is outside already. Don't you have a wrestling tournament tonight?"

"Yep!" I shout with a sly grin. "Wanna help me practice?"

"No 'cause you'll break my legs."

"Too bad!" I say, booping his nose. We then go to collect Neil and make our way outside to join the others, and once we do, I stay true to my word and tackle Max to the ground.

"OW, SHIT!!! NIKKI!!"

I cackle as I wrap my legs around his torso and hold his arms back. "No escape!"

He then attempts to wriggle out of my grasp and roll over, breaking free enough to wrap his arms around my chest and hold me back. "NERRIS!! CONTROL YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

"You're doing amazing sweetie!" Replies Nerris, whipping out her phone to record on snapchat as Max gets his ass handed to him.

"3! 2! 1! PINNED!" Shouts Nurf, tapping the grass as I release Max and sit up on the bench beside my girlfriend.

Max groans and rises, sitting opposite me and Nerris and rubbing his back. "You probably gave me bruises. I'm gonna be so fucking sore."

I stick my tongue out and blow a raspberry at him, before snuggling up with Nerris and giving her a kiss. "Hey! How was your day, babe?"

"Good. Harrison's getting fudgesicles after school today and I'm gonna fuckin' steal every last one of them." She replies with a sly grin.

"Not if I _hide them_ from you." Retorts Harrison from the other side of the table with the glare of sibling rivalry.

"You suck at hiding, Harrison. Remember at camp when we were playing hide and seek and you just crawled under a table with a blanket?"

Harrison rolls his eyes. "Oh, please. I was young then! Now I'm much more advanced in the arts of magic."

Nerris clears her throat. "Not as good as me."

"Oh dear _sweet_ Jesus not now you two." Sighs Preston exasperatedly as he flicks his hair. "You've been doing this all day. Just admit to eating the damn freezy pop already and this'll all blow over!"

Harrison slams his fist on the table. "I _DID NOT_ eat that freezy pop! God!"

"Oh, that's right, you made them ~disappear~" comments Nerris.

I turn to the rest of the gang and decide to have a separate conversation with them as Nerris and Harrison bicker. Soon enough, mom comes to pick me up and I go home to practice before my match tonight. And hopefully, I won't have a fucking... _panic_ like I did earlier today.


	3. Beer at the Bonfire

I'm a good wrestler. I'd even go so far to say I'm the best damn wrestler on the team. But not last night. Last night I won a couple matches by the skin of my teeth, and lost several others. The rival wrestlers would grab my leg or wrap themselves around me and I would just forget _how_ to wrestle. I would thrash or try to turn them over, but it wouldn't work. And my brain was all foggy and cloudy. It was like I was going through the evening in a shitty dream.

"3!

2!

1!"

"NIKKI'S PINNED!"

Are the words I'd heard several times that night. They seemed foreign to me. _Me?_ _Lost?_ Coach Temple even asked me what's up, why I'm not on my A game. I told her it was school, just like I'd been telling everybody else, but I knew they weren't _really_ buying it. I was always having trouble with school, and it's never affected me like... _this_ is affecting me.

It's shitty and awful and I wish it never happened.

Wednesday couldn't come soon enough.

"Whatchu bringin to the bonfire?" Asked Nurf in our english class a couple days later.

"Dogs. Hot dogs." I reply, chewing on my pen. "They're easy an fun." I then turn to Max. "You bringin' s'mores?"

He doesn't even look up from his phone. "No, I'm bringing graham crackers. Ered's bringing chocolate, and Nerris is bringing marshmallows. _Then_ we make s'mores."

I roll my eyes. "A- _doi_. That's what I meant, silly!"

"Yeah, lighten your load."

"No." replies Max as he stuffs his phone back in his pocket and looks up at us with tired, dead eyes. "I couldn't sleep last night and the coffee maker was broken."

"Haha! Been there!" I smile and giggle, even though the reason I couldn't sleep was anything but cheerful.

"I'm gonna nap in drama."

"Suuure you are~" Nurf teases. "Jessica told us that you and Preston-"

"ANYWAYS-" Shouts Max, cutting Nurf off. "What about The Great Gatsby, huh?" He then pulls the book out of his backpack. "This shitty book we're supposed to be reading."

"I think you'd like it, Max. Sparknotes says it's about how rich people are shallow or whatever."

"Preach." He responds before promptly plonking his head down on the desk and going so silent, I almost think he's passed out.

That is, until class begins and the teacher _almost_ puts a hand on his shoulder to wake him up before he shoots up in his seat with wide, startled eyes.

After school, everyone's excited, talking about tonight's plans.

"Hell yeah, the old camp!" Says Ered with a grin. "Think of all those memories."

"Gross." Comments Max from his position of laying under a tree on the ground.

"Ooh, yeah!" I shout with stars in my eyes. "You think Muack is still there?"

Ered shrugs. "Probably. Little fucker practically owns the place."

"I hope there are BEARS!" I shout.

"If I see a bear I'm leaving." Says Nerris, scooting closer to me. "And I'll cast an incantation to prevent it from mauling any of us."

"Aw, don't worry!" I smirk, giving Nerris a noogie. "I'll just tell it not to!"

"While I'm confident in your abilities of cross-species communication." Says Nerris as she fixes her hair. "I doubt you'd be able to keep a 500 pound bear from wreaking havoc."

"Easy on the feral animal talk. You'll scare Harrison off!" Nurf says with a smirk as he glances over at Harrison, who doesn't even seem to be paying attention.

"Me? Afraid?" Asks Harrison with an eyebrow raised. "No. I doubt anything will go wrong."

"Exactly! It'll just be a night of chill times and good vibes." Says Ered with a flick of her hair. The idea of being able to relax and just have a good time with friends lifts my spirits significantly as my mom comes to pick me up.

"C'mon, Nicolette! Those girls at the salon ain't gonna do their own hair." She ass as she honks the car horn, skimming over her phone as I climb in the passengers seat, the ride home consisting of my mom ranting about her work.

"You got a ride?" Hollers my mom from the living room as I grab the hot dogs from the fridge.

"Yup! With Nerris an Harrison!" I reply, making my way towards the front door.

"Y'know, they got a cute daddy. Why, I got half a mind to-"

I yell, already exasperated. "Mom! Nooo!"

She giggles as I open the door and head outside. "I was just teasin' sweetie! Make good choices! Don't do anythin' I wouldn't do!"

I then sit on the porch until I see their black Porsche pull up in my driveway, hopping in with excitement in my veins.

"I'm gonna climb every old tree I used to climb _twice_." I say with a crazed smile.

"Don't break anything." Warns Nerris as she holds my hand and gives it a kiss.

"Oh, don't be silly. I have a few tricks up my sleeve to keep her from getting hurt." Harrison says with a shit-eating grin directed at Nerris.

She blows raspberries at him. "Get your own girlfriend to protect!"

"Orrrrr you could stop being a CHICKEN and talk to Neil~" I say with a teasing tone.

"I'd rather kiss the rabbit in my hat than do anything like that." Says Harrison, though the blush on his cheeks is apparent.

It's about a 30 minute drive out to the camp site, and by the time we get there everyone else has already arrived. The three of us excitedly pour out of the car, waving goodbye to Nerris and Harrison's parents before they leave with a few words of 'have fun, be safe, blah blah blah'.

Ered doesn't hesitate to come over and give me a noogie before grinning and leading the group into the woods. "C'mon! Fire pits this way. Man, we were practically waiting _forever_ for you losers to show."

"Incorrect and impossible." Comments Neil, walking between Max and Harrison. I turn to Nerris with a grin, planting a big kiss on her cheek before scampering up the nearest tree.

"I'll catch you guys there!"

"Be careful!" Warns Nerris before challenging Harrison to a race to the bonfire.

I do some hardcore parkour, following the group by climbing along the branches of the trees I'm so fond of and familiar with. I smirk at the site of old bullshit we carved into the trees, the homes of squirrels, and all the familiar little curves and dips in each tree as I make my way. It feels comforting, and familiar.

Technically, _I_ win the race as I jump down from a tree and plop right in front of Nerris. She startles and shouts, and I cackle.

"Don't startle the fair maiden!" She retorts as Harrison catches up to her panting. She smirks. "The fair maiden who's _fastest in all the land._ "

Ered makes a fart noise as the rest of the group catches up, before setting down the cooler and lighting the fire.

I run over to the cooler and pull out a beer, popping it open and slamming it.

" _Nikki!_ " Says Neil, exasperated. "Ease up!"

I cackle, throwing the empty bottle in the trash bag before grabbing another. "You can't tell me what to do!" I then flip Neil off before chugging.

I know it's unhealthy, and I'm not gonna tell _them_ this, but alcohol calms my nerves and makes me feel better when I'm dealing with some hard bullshit, and all I want for tonight is to relax and maybe fuck Nerris in the woods or something.

Max sits down against a log before pulling a bag of weed out of the pocket of his hoodie and rolling a joint. "You're fuckin' crazy, Nik."

I laugh before grabbing a bunch of marshmallows and shoving them in my mouth. "I-a w-id ch-id."

"The fuck did you just say?" Says Max, narrowing his eyes. "No one can understand you like that."

I chew and swallow the marshmallows with ease before grabbing another beer and planting my ass on the ground next to Max. "I'm a wild child!" I repeat before grabbing the joint out of his hand, lighting it, and taking a big drag.

"It has been 1 minute and you're already slamming back beer and drugs like it's the end of the world. Somethin up, kiddo?" Asks Ered as she roasts a marshmallow, preparing to make a s'more.

I blush, partly from the drugs and liquor and partly from embarrassment before snorting and cackling. "The sky's up, duh! Silly."

"That is so reductive." Comments Neil with an eye roll.

"Shut it, nerd!" Replies Nurf, blowing a raspberry before getting a drink for himself. "'Fore I give you a wedgie an hang you from the tree like old times."

"DO IT!"

Neil coughs. "I think you mean _don't_ do it."

A couple more beers and a smoked joint later, I'm crawling up in Nerris's lap as she sits on a tree stump, giggling with my arms wrapped around her waist.

"Kiss me."

She wrinkles her nose. "If I kiss you all that nasty smoke will get in my lungs and I'll have an asthma attack."

"No it won't, I ain't got no idea whatchur even talkin' about." I reply, sliding up the log so that I'm in her lap and kissing at her neck.

She giggles, steadying herself on the stump and grabbing my arm. "You're gonna make me fall."

"Nah not." I reply, cupping her face and giving her kisses. Of course, she's right, my body pushing hers back and off the stump and as I fall on top of her and just continue to drunkenly kiss her as she laughs.

"Ow! Nikki!"

"Whaaat?" I complain.

"I can't see! Where're my glasses?"

I sit up on my elbows and look past Nerris, blurry-eyed as I observe a squirrel pick up Nerris's glasses and carry them up a nearby tree.

"Aw, fuck!" I shout. "I'll get 'um!"

"Nikki, no! You're gonna hurt yourself if you climb right now!" Exclaims Neil.

"Aww, n- shut it! I got this. Know these fuckin' trees like the back a' my dick!" I slur, following the squirrel up a nearby tree, luminescent from the fire.

"Help me spot her." Says Max with an eye roll as he follows Nikki on foot, along with Preston, Ered, and Nerris.

I sense my way up the tree and after the squirrel based purely on touch and sound as I hunt down Nerris's classes. I can do this. I've been climbing these things since I was a baby, even if I was drunker than all the sailors in the sea, I could manage. I follow the squirrel up a tree and to its nest, chuckling as I reach my hand in its home and snatch the glasses.

 _"Gotcha."_ I say with a snicker, holding up Nerris's glasses and turning towards my friends to shout. "Told ya! I got um, easy pe-" And then I lose my grasp on the branch and slip.

Falling from the tree is weird. I've fallen from trees plenty of times before, but I haven't fallen off a camp campbell tree in years. These woods are _mine_ and I'm supposed to _know them_ , yet here I am with the floor ripped out from under me, smacking against branches as I fall hard onto the muddy ground.

And of course, I feel Nerris's glasses crack and snap underneath me. Everything I know and love is falling apart around me, and I'm so wildly out of my depth as I sit up, back bleeding from where the glass dug in, the wind knocked out of me as friends gather around and help me sit up.

"We _told_ you not to."

"Are you okay? Oh my gosh! You're bleeding."

I don't even realize when the tears start streaming down my face and I hiccup, filled with rage and confusion and despair as I stand, quick and shaky and sloppy before pulling away from my friends in anger.

"Fuck! Oh my god, just- fuck off!" I go halfway between laugh and a sob before backing up and tripping over a rock, falling into a nearby bush.

"Whoa, okay. You good, girl?" Asks Ered, making her way towards me as she grabs my arm and helps me up. "You've been actin' _real_ wild all week. It's okay to talk about it. We're here."

"If _I_ talk about you're all gonna think I'm stupid an my dad'll go to jail!" I shout.

"Nikki, hey." Says Nerris, gentle as ever as she comes over and sits beside me, wrapping me up in a hug and wiping the tears off my face. "It's okay. We don't think your stupid, we just wanna help you."

I hiccup. "Stupid fuckin' bitch-ass Randy put 'is dirty-ole' hands all over me." I half-mumble half-slur.

Everyone's sitting around me now, eyes filled with concern as they watch over me.

"Who's Randy?" Says Max.

"Can you be a bit more specific, dear?" Asks Preston.

i take a deep breath before rubbing at my eyes. "He's a bitch, thas who." I sniffle. "Fuckin' daddy's friend. Grew up with 'im. An he fuckin-" I sigh. "This weekend was s'pose ta be fun an shit an then he fuckin... Groped my boobs an shit. Stupid bastard."

"An I can't tell my 'ole man 'cause then he'll fuckin' kill Randy an go to jail an I can't fuckin' tell my mom 'cause she'll ban me from seein' dad." I feel the sobs starting back up as I continue, lip quivering. "An I can't fuckin' do nothin' 'cause Randy's still daddy's frien' an I still gotta hang around him an shit. He tried ta fuckin' rape me an I can't do _shit!_ "

"Oh, sweetheart." Coos Preston, all my friends wrapping me up in a big group hug as Nerris kisses my cheek.

"Honey, it'll be okay. I have a plan that works out for everyone and no one's killing anyone or going to jail." She says with a smile.

"Really?" I whine unintentionally.

"Yep!" She replies. "We'll go to Randy's place and scare him so bad he'll have to leave town. You know where he lives?"

I nod with a smile and a laugh. "Okay."


	4. Bye, Randy!

The bonfire ends, Harrison and Nerris texting that they have a ride home and might be a little late.

"C'mon, nerds. Time to scare the shit out of a creepy dirtbag."

Ered, Max, Harrison, Nerris & I woop and holler, and I hold Nerris's hand with slight nerves as she kisses my cheek.

"Hey, it's fine. It's gonna be okay." She says, sitting next to me between Harrison and I. "We won't make you do anything you don't wanna. You can even wait in the car, if you want!"

I smile nervously. "Nah, it's fine. It's not really that I'm, like, _scared_ of him? It's just..." I sigh. "I grew up with him and he was a good guy, yknow? And all this time I never knew, and it's like... I feel like he just. Took my trust and used it to hurt me, and I just hate that, yknow? It makes me feel _sick_."

"I know what you mean." Comments Max from the passenger's seat. "It really, _really_ fuckin' sucks what happened to you, and any emotions you're feeling about it are totally justified. Once we get rid of him, it'll give you time to... Process it in your own way."

"Just know that we're all here for you, Nikki." Says Nerris with a smile as she gives me a passionate kiss. "We're all here for you."

Everyone else confirms their agreement, saying that I can talk to them whenever and they've go my back, and it makes me feel so much less alone. Like a weigh has been lifted off my shoulders, and now I'm free. Still hurting, but... Recovery is possible now.

I grin as I think of a little game to play. "Hey, let's make it a competition." I say, catching the attention of the others. "Boys vs. girls. See who can scare him the baddest."

"Wouldn't that give you guys an advantage?" Questions Max with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah, it's even since Harrison's got powers." I reply. "C'mon. What are you, chicken?"

Max rolls his eyes. "We're not 12, Nikki. And you're on."

We all laugh, firing back with competitive teasing as I guide Ered in the direction of Randy's place. Lucky us, he also lives in the middle of nowhere, so we can pretty much do whatever damage we want. Especially if we cut the power lines.

Soon enough, we arrive at his trailer home out in the boonies, parking behind some bushes a distance away so that he can't see us.

"Ladies, c'mere. I got a plan." I say with a grin, Ered and Nerris following me along the pitch black wooden trail. "Nerris is the sneakiest, so you gotta break in his place through this broken back window. Break all his mirrors and write somethin' spooky on the walls with my blood."

"With your blood? What-" Says Nerris with a wrinkled nose before I grab a pocket knife and a paper towel outta my hoodie, slicing my hand and bloodying up the towel.

" _NIKKI!_ " Whisper-shout both Nerris and Ered as I do.

"Cool your jets! I got bandaids an this way it's scarier." I reply with an eye-roll as I hand Nerris the towel and wrap my hand.

"Also, lock him in his room so he doesn't find you, but make sure to break the door before you leave. Once you make it out, just scream as loud as you can somewhere in the woods and that'll be Ered's signal."

I then turn to Ered. "When you hear Nerris, knock and tap all over the walls on the outside of his house, while saying like 'GET OUT' in a creepy voice. While you're doing that, I'll go grab a bunch of animals an let 'em loose down his chimney."

"Yep, that's pretty good. But is it gonna beat out the boys?"

I make a 'pff' noise before confidently sniding. "Hell yeah! Okay, I'm gonna go collect those animals. Ered, wait for Nerris's signal. Good luck!" I then kiss Nerris's cheek with a smile. "Love you! And if anything goes wrong, just shout for us an we'll fix it."

"Aw, hell yeah. I've been meaning to try out my new dexterity modifier." Comments my gf before I lead her towards the back window.

I help her up, grabbing her foot and pushing her butt up through the window before winking at Ered and grab a big-ass tarp from the backyard. I then lay the blanket down on the ground, with a pile of fruits, nuts and berries in the center. I scamper off into the woods, and while there, I lay out trails of nuts for various animals (mostly squirrels) to follow, slowly but surely guiding them back to the house. Once I have my army all standing on the tarp, I grab the corners and trap the squirrels, chipmunks, and even a raccoon inside.

The animals are pretty noisy, but lucky me, I soon see Nerris slip out of the window as I climb up on the roof. Ered then starts tapping and scratching along the walls, and I can hear Randy screaming in fear inside the house. I then top it all off by dropping the tarp down the chimney, and a whole fuck-ton of wild animals are loose in Randy's house and terrorizing the shit out of him in their panic.

Of course, this next part is all the boys as I glimpse inside the house through the window. All of Randy's appliances are turning on at random, faucets running, TV glitching, and to top it all off Randy's fireplace goes ablaze out of nowhere, and I hear Max's infamous creepy demand Randy 'leave and never return'. Needless to say, we all watch from the bushes in a fit of laughter as Randy hops in his car and drives off in terror, not even bothering to pack his things.

I cackle so hard that I'm crying, pointing and laughing at the billowing clouds of dust in the distance. "FUCKIN' PUSSY!! AHAHAHAHA!! HE'S OUT!! OH GOD HE'S SO OUT HAHAHAHA!!!"

"We totally won that scare-off, by the way." Comments Harrison, jabbing at Nerris.

She sticks her tongue out at him. "No way! Did you hear how he was screamin' about the blood an squirrels?"

"Yeah, we warmed him up for you." Agrees Ered.

Max joins in with a, "But _we_ scared him off in the end."

Nerris shrugs. "Eh, you were just waiting for us to get him razzed. Turning on an off faucets isn't that impressive, Harrison."

"Nerris wins!" I shout before tackling her and smothering her in kisses.

She giggles, and the two of us cradle each other and kiss as our friends laugh and groan in mock disgust behind us.

"I love you." I say, stars in my eyes as I look down at Nerris in the moonlight.

She smiles up at me. "You too, babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOO sorry this fic took me a while guys, I was busy as shit. Anyway, the next fic in this au is gon be Neil/Harrison an I hope ya'll are hype 'cause I sure as hell fuckin' am.


End file.
